Gokuraku en México
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Remake de una historia de mi autoria. Una "DVD Girl" viene a consolar a un pobre chico mexicano, pero no como marcan las reglas.
1. Chapter 1

Video Girl Ai fanfic  
Gokuraku en México  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los pesonajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Masakatsu Katsura, así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 1: Una chica del DVD

-Así que es la septima chica que te rechaza cierto?  
-No te burles - murmuro un chico de cabello negro con uniforme de escuela y bastante desanimado - Andrea era mi última esperanza  
-Jeje, lo tomas muy serio, alguna idea tendrás una linda novia  
-Eso quisiera - suspiro - pero no soy popular con ninguna, si tan solo Nancy me hiciera caso  
-Y dale con ella, sabes que no te corresponde, esta enamorada de Antonio  
-Obladi Oblada!!! - se tapo los oídos al escuchar los comentarios de su amigo  
-Eres un iluso, siempre haces eso para evitar afrontar la realidad  
-No se de que hablas, life goes on...  
-No se como sigo siendo tu amigo, desesperas!  
-Je, lo sé, bueno, nos veremos mañana...  
-Como gustes, al menos parece que ya se olvido el rechazo  
-Ya estoy acostumbrado - el chico se alejo caminando mientras su amigo tomaba el autobús. Entonces el joven de cabellos negros vio su reflejo en una vitrina del parador del bus, mientras recordaba sus propios datos.  
Miguel García Lozano, estudiante de la preparatoria Libertad en Guadalajara, 18 años. No es muy inteligente ni atletico, ni tampoco atractivo (bueno para las chicas no). En lo que lleva del primer semestre, ha tratado de invitar a 7 chicas a salir, pero ellas lo han rechazado rotundamente. A pesar de todo, no se desanima, ya que tiene fe en que algún día podra conquistar el corazón de Nancy de la Peña, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Siendo algo raro, los dos son amigos, pero por lo visto, Nancy solo lo ve como tal, lo cual le da esperanza a Miguel de que algún podra conquistarla. El que se encarga de bajarle el ánimo es su amigo René Durán, es más bajo que Miguel, pero también bueno para las peleas. Ellos son amigos desde la infancia y son como uña y carne, pues ninguna chica nunca los ha invitado a salir o no aceptan sus invitaciones.  
-Tal vez debería hacerle caso a René - penso Miguel mientras rompía su monologo interior. Finalmente, decide tomar camino a casa. Sin embargo, 3 chicos le salen al paso, apenas da unos pasos  
-Miren, pero si el ratón miguelito - dice uno sarcasticamente  
-¿Que quieres Raúl? - dijo sin levantar la vista - no ves que no tengo dinero  
-Eso no me importa - sonrio - lo único que quiero es divertirme contigo enano...  
-Muy chistoso, tu y cuantos más?  
-Vaya, así que no aprendes tu lección - entonces lanzo un izquierdazo. Sin embargo, Miguel lo esquivo sin problemas para luego proyectarlo contra el suelo. Los amigos del atacante trataron de ayudarle, pero uno por uno cayeron al suelo, fuera de combate.

Miguel no pudo evitar sonreír mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Pese a su inpopularidad, era bueno peleando. Podía noquear a un grupo numeroso sin problemas.  
-Huele riquísimo  
-Mike! - se oyo de la cocina - ya te lavaste las manos?  
-No - murmuro - aun no...  
-Pues que esperas, ve rapidamente  
-Esta bien mamá! - entonces al ir al baño observo el estudio de su padre  
-¿No esta papá en casa?  
-No, el tuvo trabajo, así que va a venir hasta la noche...  
-Hey Ulises - se volvio a su hermano que venía - que tal la escuela?  
El chico asintio silenciosamente, como dando a entender que todo bien. El hermano de Miguel siempre era así...por su condición.  
-Ya viene tu hermano?  
-Sí, va para alla  
Ya en la comida, Miguel le hablaba con señas a su hermano Ulises.  
-M-Miguel...c-cuando vamos a j-jugar...futbol?  
-Vaya - sonrio - vas progresando..  
-A-sí es... - dijo el chico sonriente - maestra dijo que...p-progreso  
El sonido del celular interrumpio la charla.  
-Miguel, que te he dicho de apagar esa cosa?  
-Lo siento, lo siento - sonrio mientras contestaba y se levantaba de la mesa - bueno?  
-Miguel - se oyo - soy Antonio, Nancy dijo que nos vieramos en el centro comercial  
-¿En serio? - dijo emocionado - que bien!!, a que hora?  
-A las 5, no faltes - colgo y entonces Miguel se sento a comer, aunque más bien se quedo pensativo. Ulises sonrio notando porque el gesto de felicidad de su hermano.

Entre tanto, en casa de René...  
-Pervertido! - grito una voz femenina - sal de mi cuarto!!!  
-Lo siento Mary, yo solo...plam! - recibio un zapato que le dio de pleno en la cara. Se alejo adolorido a su cuarto.  
-Rayos! - musito - no sabía que vendría temprano, pero al menos - saco un catalogo de lenceria y comenzo a babear - jaja, no todo fue causa pérdida...  
-René! - se oyo de nuevo - ven aquí!!  
-Oh no! - dijo - creo que me descubrieron...

De regreso a casa de Miguel...  
-Hmmm - buscaba en su cajón - donde esta esa playera  
-H-hermano - llego Ulises - v-vas otra...vez...  
-¿A que te refieres? Mejor habla con señas  
-"Entendido" - puso la mano al frente - "Sigues con esa fantasía"  
-"No te preocupes" - movio las manos - "Ya te dije que lo tengo todo bajo control"  
-"Sí como no" - puso una mueca - "He oído que Nancy le gusta alguien"  
-¿En serio?! - grito - ¿quien?  
-"No lo sé, pero no eres tú"  
-"No me digas eso, se que algún día sera mi novia"  
-"Baja de tu nube" - señalo al cielo "No has visto como te trata, eres solo un amigo para ella"  
Miguel se volteo y siguió buscando. Ulises fruncio el cejo  
-N-No me hagas eso - dijo - no me i-gnores...  
-Eres igual que René - se volvio - no me molestes con eso...  
-"Solo digo la verdad" - puso la mano en la boca - "Entiende!"  
-Pues no quiero - se volvio. Ulises azoto el piso con el pie. Sabía que cuando su hermano se volteaba, queria ignorarlo  
-E-eres cabeza...dura - musito y se marcho. Miguel siguió buscando y cuando vio que su hermano se fue, se agacho y entonces de un compartimiento secreto, saco un papel...una fotografía...  
-No - suspiro - no puede ser verdad...verdad Nancy?

Unas horas después, en el centro comercial, Antonio, Miguel y Nancy tomaban una soda. Antonio Lavalle era el chico más popular de la escuela, apuesto y capitán del equipo de futbol. Nancy De la Peña era también una de las chicas más populares de la preparatoria, de cabello rubio, y ojos color almendra, aparte era sumamente inteligente. Los 3 formaban un grupo muy unido. Amigos de la primaria, fue cuando Miguel se prendio totalmente de la chica. En varias ocasiones trato de declararse, pero sin ningún éxito. En parte por mala suerte, otras por simple cobardía. Lo único que había podido conseguir, y de manera patetica, había sido una foto de la chica. Por algo su hermano y su mejor amigo siempre lo fastidiaban con lo mismo: solo podría ser su amigo.  
-Así que película vamos a ver? - pregunto Antonio rompiendo con los pensamientos del chico.  
-No lo sé - dijo Miguel - que tal si vemos una de terror?  
-Otra vez con eso - exclamo Nancy - porque no una romántica?  
-Hmmm, eso suena mejor - sonrio lambizconamente Miguel  
-Siempre la apoyas, eres un convenenciero  
-No tanto - dijo mientras se acercaba a Nancy - vamos?

Mientras, René llegaba a casa de Miguel con algunos raspones en la cara  
-Esos tipos de Alianza me tienen harto - se toco la frente - son unos necios, pero al menos les dí una buena lección - timbro y entonces abrió Ulises  
-Disculpa Ulises - dijo despacio - no se encuentra Mike?  
-"No" - movio la cabeza - "Fue al cine con Nancy y Antonio"  
-Ya veo - a pesar de que no entender por completo a Uly, René si comprendía esas señas en particular - esta bien, vere si lo alcanzo

Entre tanto, la función había terminado y los 3 se sentaron en una banca del centro comercial, mientras Antonio iba por unas bebidas, Nancy y Miguel se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales, pero Nancy inmediatamente puso una cara algo seria  
-Dime Miguel, te ha llegado gustar alguien lo suficiente para que estes enamorado?  
Este se quedo callado. Nancy nunca había tocado esos temas y de repente no supo que decir.  
-Un momento - comenzo a carburar su cerebro - tal vez...SÍ!!! SE REFIERA A MI!! Lo sabía! Le gusto!  
-Sí - contesto - en especial una persona como...  
-Me alegro - le interrumpió - yo también siento lo mismo...por un chico en especial  
-¿En serio? - decía Miguel mientras comenzaba a hacer castillos en el aire, donde el la besaba con pasión"  
-Perdón por la demora - llego Antonio - pero estaba muy ocupado  
-Hmmfrrr - murmuro Miguel en señal de frustración - no hay problema...  
-Entonces, que dices Mike, no deberías decirnos quien te gusta?  
-Glup...arh!! - el chico escupio el refresco. Nancy aun seguía hablando de eso a pesar de que Antonio estaba con ellos. Acaso..  
-No se a que te refieres...  
-Vamos, alguien tiene que gustarte...  
-Este...yo...  
-¿De que estaban hablando? - pregunto Tony algo confundido  
-Mira, si no quieres decirlo, yo te puedo decir que me gusta Antonio - Nancy se volvio al chico mientras Miguel se quedaba petrificado.  
-"Que.... no puede ser"  
Un silencio eterno se hacía entre los 3. Nancy miraba con ojos asustados a Antonio. Ella sin querer había confesado sus sentimientos. Miguel aún no se creía esas palabras...  
-Lo siento - Tony rompio el silencio - pero no eres mi tipo...  
Se escucho un leve respingo. Nancy bajo la cabeza...  
-Tony - se volvio Mike - como puedes...?  
-No, no...es culpa mía, no debí preguntar...este...yo... - la chica se levanto - tengo pendientes, nos veremos mañana  
-Nancy - se levanto Miguel - espera... - el chico vio como lagrimas en los ojos de Nancy y trato de alcanzarla, pero ella salió corriendo del lugar. Entonces llego René..  
-Caray - musito al ver a Antonio y Miguel extrañados - ¿que paso aquí?  
Entonces se volteo y vio a Nancy salir del centro comercial.  
-No me digas que...  
-Callate René!! - Miguel también se fue corriendo. Su amigo trato de detenerlo pero Antonio lo sujeto del hombro  
-Dejalo - murmuro - creo que necesita estar solo...  
Entre tanto, en casa de René...  
-Acaso no lo castigaron? - murmuro una chica - se supone que hizo algo malo..  
-Lo siento Laura, pero ya conoces a tu hermano, se escabullo cuando me distraje..  
-Así nunca va a aprender mamá, tenemos que encontrarlo  
-De seguro esta con Miguel - se oyo de la sala - según tenía que hablar con él  
-Vaya hermanita - dijo la chica de 17 años - y como sabes?  
-Los escuche por el teléfono - se vio una muchacha de unos 14 años, con pelo negro corto  
-Como siempre, solo para escuchar a tu querido Miguel...  
-No digas tonterías! - se sonrojo - sabes que no me agrada...  
-Sí, como no! Ahora cuentame una de vaqueros  
-No discutan, cuando regrese René, lo castigare por una semana en su habitación, ya vera!

Una figura solitaria y patetica caminaba por las calles mientras un aguacero arreciaba. Era Miguel, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas. Al fin al cabo, todos tenían razón, el nunca había sido correspondido y le dolía aceptarlo. Sus esperanzas de algún encontrar a la chica ideal, habían desaparecido totalmente.  
-¡Porque! - pateo un bote de basura con ira y frustración - esto no es justo!!!  
Finalmente logro calmarse y entonces se vio empapado. Busco un lugar donde resguardarse cuando dio con un extraño centro de video, que tenía por nombre Gokuraku  
-Vaya - penso - tal vez renten DVDs u OVAS japoneses, nunca lo había visto...tal vez sea nuevo  
Entro y vio la tienda desierta. Había algo de luz, sin embargo el lugar estaba oscuro. Sintió miedo y penso que tal vez había entrado a un sitio en remodelación  
-Mejor salgo de aquí - se volvio y vio a un señor que casi lo mata del susto  
-Oiga!! - grito - no haga eso!  
-Disculpa - dijo una voz ronca, pero firme - te refugias de la lluvia?  
-Sí - se miro la ropa - esta toda mojada, disculpe el charquerio..  
-No hay problema. Dime, te sientes solo?  
-Y eso que tiene de importancia?  
-Dime...lo estas?  
-Sí estuviera acompañado, no estaría aquí, entiende? - Miguel murmuro molesto, pero el anciano solto una leve risita.  
-No quisieras llevarte algún disco para no estar tan solo..  
-Tal vez - se volvio a los estantes llenos de DVDs - pero no tengo credencial  
-Pues toma - le dio un enmicado, donde mostraba su nombre y número de credencial 1  
-¿Como supo que...?  
-Solo suerte, ahora elige el DVD que te guste  
-Como quiera - comenzo a revistar los estantes y vio puras chicas en las portadas de las cajas - oiga, no hay una película de acción de Stallone o una con Vin Disel  
-No exhibimos esos videos - rio el dependiente - solo tenemos los que ves  
-Hmm, pues hubiera preferido una de acción  
Veo que tu corazón ha cicatrizado...  
-¿A que se refiere? Más bien quisiera algo así para evitar pensar en...bueno, no es algo de importancia  
-Solo las personas de corazón puro y que no encuentren la felicidad pueden estar aquí, entiendes? - comento el anciano sin hacer caso a lo último que había mencionado Miguel.  
-No precisamente, sin embargo - penso en Nancy - no...estoy bien...creo que me llevare este - entonces tomo un video donde mostraba una chica con cabello castaño recogido en una cola. El señor asintió y luego de pagar una modesta suma, salio del lugar todavía extrañado. Cuando volteo para ver el establecimiento, este ya no estaba...  
-Chts! - se froto los ojos - creo que veo visiones, mejor me voy antes de que me enferme

Esa noche, Miguel no dejaba de pensar en la decepción que había tenido. Se sentía todavía mal de lo que había pasado.  
-Mike - se oyo de la sala - quieres venir?  
-Voy mamá - se levanto y se limpio algunas lágrimas - ¿Que pasa?  
-Solo que voy a llevar a tu hermano con el doctor, no tardamos, volveremos en una hora...quieres que te traiga algo de cenar?  
-No - musito - creo que con la leche y un pan estara bien  
-"Acaso eres un prisionero" - se rio Ulises  
-"No te burles" - contesto con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, vere que te traigo. Cuida la casa y recuerda...  
-Sí, cerrar las puertas y no dejar pasar a extraños, lo sé, acaso crees que soy un niño  
-S-Sí - murmuro Ulises haciendo que la señora se riera.  
-"Muy gracioso" - dijo Miguel a señas - "Ahora vete"  
Los dos asintieron y tan pronto cerraron la puerta, Miguel se quedo viendo la casa. Se sentía muy solo...  
-Ahh - suspiro - sera mejor que vea ese DVD, creo que llamare a casa de René para ver si quiere venir  
Tomo el teléfeno y marco. Luego de unos momentos, contesto una voz de mujer  
-Bueno  
-Buenas noches, esta René?  
-¿De parte?  
-Vamos Sandra - musito - dejame hablar con tu hermano...  
-Jiji - se rio - lo siento, ahora te lo paso...  
-Esa niña - murmuro. Entonces se oyo la voz de René  
-Que paso? - dijo - te invito a ver una película en mi casa...  
-No puedo, me castigaron - gimoteo el chico.  
-Otra vez! Porque no dejas de ver esos catálogos, acaso no piensas en otra cosa??  
-No te quejes, son las hormonas, no puedo controlarlas...Miguel...respecto a lo de Nancy  
-Olvidalo - dijo con voz triste - no tiene caso ya hablar de eso  
-Te dije que no te hicieras muchas ilusiones  
-Sí, sí, ya entendí - bajo la cabeza - pero no es justo!  
-Nada en esta vida es justo amigo, siento no poder acompañarte, pero ni modo, estoy atado de pies y manos...  
-Así es - se oyo por el teléfono  
-Shh! Silencio Sandra  
-Bueno, esta bien...Nos veremos mañana  
-Vale - Miguel colgo el teléfono y se dejo caer en el sofá deprimido. Vió a la ventana y comenzo a llover de nuevo. Se quedo largo rato allí pensando todavía en lo de la tarde. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero simplemente suspiro, tratando de sacarse lo que había sucedido en la tarde. Finalmente se levanto y decidio ver el DVD  
-Hmm, sera mejor que me prepare algo de comer - busco en el refrigerador y se hizo un emparedado. Luego de algunas desconexiones y conexiones, paso el dvd de la habitación de sus padres a su alcoba. Por fin se sento, introdujo el disco, y espero unos minutos, mientras se cargaba. Sin embargo, este parecía no leerlo.  
-Esta porquería - mascullo mientras sacaba y metia el disco mientras le soplaba y lo limpiaba con su camiseta.  
-Igual el lector esta ya dañado - murmuro. Entonces finalmente el disco se cargo totalmente. Un fondo negro aparecio y luego se puso azul, apareciendo la misma advertencia de no piratearse el contenido, blah, blah, blah  
-Como siempre - sonrio al mirar su pila de DVDS piratas  
Se acabo lo primero y entonces se volvio a poner negro. A diferencia de otras películas, no inicio con los peculiares cortos, sino que de repente, salieron varias letras en japonés...  
-Me lleva! - exclamo - esta en chino, digo en japonés.  
Pero de repente los títulos cambiaron a castellano. Decía: "Bienvenido, estas a punto de entrar a la dimensión de las Chicas DVD".  
-Vaya, al menos no es tan malo - dio un mordisco a su cena. Entonces aparecio la silueta de una chica caminando  
-Hmfrr - gruño - de seguro tiene varios desnudos, si René estuviera aquí, se volvería loco  
Pero la silueta desaparecio y luego aparecio de la nada una hermosa chica, igualita a la de la portada. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño y recogido en una cola. Miguel se quedo impresionado  
-Que hermosa es....  
-Saludos - se presento - soy Jennifer, pero me gusta que me digan Jenny. Tengo 18 años...  
-Como yo - penso Miguel  
-Te preguntarás porque estoy aquí, bueno, mi misión es hacerte pasar un buen rato...oh! Acaso estas triste?  
-Glup! Como sabe lo que me pasa?  
-No te preocupes, por eso fui enviada, para ayudarte... - entonces la pantalla se puso azul y en un instante, comenzo a despedir una enorme cantidad de luz, y miles de destellos salieron disparados de la pantalla de la televisión  
-¿Que..Que demonios pasa aquí?!! - grito Miguel al ver su cuarto inundado por una poderosa energía que lo recorría de cabo a rabo.  
-Acaso es un dvd bomba - musito - o es una manifestación de un ovni...que diablos sucede!!!  
Volteo a la televisión y vio como una chica comenzaba a salirse de la pantalla. Simplemente se quedo paralizado. La chica del dvd salía lentamente cuando de repente, una tremenda explosión, hizo que ella fuera disparada al otro lado de la habitación. Miguel también salio volando literalmente y cayo a lado de su cama. Tan pronto se recupero del impacto, se levanto y vio que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.  
-¿Que fue eso? - se levanto - Oh no! Espero que no halla explotado el DVD  
Reviso los aparatos. Emitio un suspiro de alivio, parecían estar bien.  
-¿Que paso aquí? Acaso fue mi imaginación - entonces miro el emparedado y olio el jamón - tal vez este descompuesto y me hizo mal, ya estoy viendo visiones...Sera mejor que arregle este desorden - se volteo y vio a la cama de su hermano, había una chica recostada en ella  
-Ah, solo es una chica...UNA CHICA!! - se volteo pasmado y efectivamente, era la joven que había salido disparada de la pantalla.  
-Estoy viendo visiones, Sí, me hizo daño el jamón  
Sin embargo, noto que lo que veía era de verdad. Se acerco lentamente para cerciorarse. Levanto la mano y delicadamente toco su cabeza.  
-Diablos! - la levanto - es de verdad, de carne y hueso! Acaso... - se volvio y vio el DVD con la pantalla que marcaba 711 horas, pero en lugar de ir para adelante, iban para atrás...  
-Esto no puede estar pasando! Acaso...acaso era lo que estaba esperando... - sus ojos se pusieron grandes y comenzo a llorar - SÍ!! DIOS NO SE HA OLVIDADO DEL POBRE MIGUEL GARCIA!!! Gracias, Gracias!!  
Seguía gritando cuando de repente oyo un gemido. Se volvio y vio a la chica moverse.  
-Glup! - se quedo callado y entonces la mujer se incorporo. Vio a Miguel y luego a los alrededores...  
-¿Que paso? - su voz era muy dulce. Miguel seguía en silencio sin saber que decir - ¿Donde...estoy?  
-Este...yo...  
-Eh...quien eres?  
-El que estaba viendote...digo, el del video, el que rento el video!  
-Ya veo - se levanto y se acerco lentamente a él. Miguel sentía que el desmayo le venía pronto, ya que la chica lo miraba con unos ojos muy seductores.  
-Va a...Va a.. - penso cuando se acerco. Estaba a algunos centímetros de él y...  
-IMBECIL!! - le agarro del cuello para ahorcarlo - casi me matas!!! Ese DVD es una porqueria!!!  
-...Q...  
-¡Que dices! No puedo entenderte!  
-M...m...me estas...me estas a..ahorcando!!! - Miguel se ponía de todos colores  
-Oh - le quito las manos - lo siento, me deje llevar  
El chico se hinco tratando de tomar aire, y luego levanto la vista  
-¿Qué tratabas de..coff..hacer? Matarme?  
-No, pero tu estupido aparato casi lo hace conmigo, te recomiendo que compres una nueva  
-Y yo que tengo la culpa..  
-Acaso quieres que te ahorque de nuevo?!  
-No - retrocedio mientras se tomaba el cuello - ya tuve suficiente....  
-"Es muy agresiva" - penso "Pero muy linda"  
-Vaya lugar - volteo la joven a todas partes  
-Pero...¿Quien eres? Que haces aquí?  
-Acaso no viste mi presentación?  
-No, se me olvido con todo el desorden que paso  
-Hmm, hombres! Son distraídos como nadie - suspiro y se sento en la cama - soy Jenny, una video girl que esta a tu servicio...  
-¿Una video girl?  
-Así es, en vista de que tienes un buen corazón y todas esas demás tonterías, estoy a tu enterada disposición.  
-¿No es una broma?  
-No, para nada, estare contigo las proximas 4 semanas, un mes para ser exacto  
-Pero..pero...  
-Nada de peros, ahora donde voy a quedarme?  
-No entiendes! Como se lo explico a mi mamá?  
-¿Como se lo explico a mi mamá? - gimoteo sarcastica - Mira, no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrira, tienes hermanos?  
-Sí uno, pero no entiendes, van a creer...  
-Ya te dije, no te preocupes. Carmelo ciencaras.  
-Carmelo cien que... - Miguel parpadeo. El lenguaje de esta chica estaba unos años atrasado.  
-Mira, ya vere que hago, donde esta el baño?  
-Quieres ponerme atención! - bramo Miguel. Jenny dio un paso atrás algo asustada, mientras sus ojos se empañaban  
-Sniff - unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos - ¿Acaso no me quieres?  
-Que! - se quedo desconcertado  
-No me quieres!!!! BUAAA!! - comenzo a llorar. Miguel no sabía que hacer  
-Lo siento - se acerco - no fue mi intención  
-Sniff, en serio? - todavía lloraba  
-Sí, puedes quedarte  
-Oh! - se seco las lágrimas tranquilamente y sonrio contenta - entonces me voy a quedar aquí!  
-"Que chica más rara" - penso mientras le salía una gota de sudor - o más bien diría manipuladora...  
Entonces se oyo el ruido de un carro acercandose  
-Santa Maria de Atoche! - exclamo Miguel - son mis papás  
-Estas en problemas - murmuro la video Girl  
-Estamos en problemas!!! - trono desesperado

Fin del episodio

Notas del autor  
Con motivo de mis casí 10 años de escritor, decidí renovar este fic y subirlo nuevamente, claro, con las modificaciones y actualizaciones. Digo, las cosas han cambiado en estos años y no iba a tener el mismo estilo y algunas expresiones así acotaciones fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, si notan un estilo poco fluido, es como escribía entonces. Eso no quise modificarlo.  
Ahora, ire publicando los caps. que este fic tenía y luego espero continuar la historia, que bastantes me han pedido.  
Como ven, modernice algo el concepto de Video Girl, para ser DVD Girl. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Girl Ai fanfic  
Gokuraku en México  
Por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic, son derechos reservados de Masakatsu Katsura (Video Girl Ai), así que no me demanden.

Y ahora:  
Capítulo 2: Estudiante de intercambio

Jenny y Miguel se encontraban en la encrucijada de su vida.  
-Escondete - le grito - sí te ven, me corren de la casa!!  
-Vamos, ¿¿Que tiene de malo que este una chica contigo?  
-No entiendes, pueden...un momento - Miguel le penso - ¿Que pueden hacerme?  
-Sí, adelante, no seas cobarde y muestrame como tu novia  
-¡¡NOVIA!!! Estas demente!! No se lo tragarían tan fácil  
-Hmm, pues piensa algo mejor o terminarás en la calle  
-Terminaremos señorita  
-No me digas así! - se molesto - soy Jenny, una video...  
-Sí, sí, lo que digas - mascullo. Entonces la puerta se abrio, dejando ver a la madre de Miguel y su hermano.  
-Hola hijo, sabes, el doctor dice que tu hermano...un momento! - se volvio hacia la chica - ¿Quien es ella?  
-Es...bueno...como podría decirtelo  
-No me digas que... - la señora se imagino lo peor - que es...  
-"Mamá" - dijo Ulises a señas - "No armes un escándalo"  
-Entonces que tu hermano me explique quien es ella!  
-Disculpen, me llamo Jennifer y estare con su hijo durante un mes  
-Que!!  
-Espera mamá... - el chico trato de detener la explosión de un volcan  
-Dame una buena razón para se quede contigo un mes aquí! - se cruzo de brazos  
-Es que...es que...es que es una estudiante de intercambio...si, es de Monterrey y viene a estudiar en la preparatoria por un mes  
-Eso no me convence  
-Pero es cierto - dijo Miguel para luego murmurar - Bueno...a medias  
-Mire señora - Jenny saco una identificación escolar - aquí puede constarlo  
-Hmm - la examino mientras Miguel miraba a Jenny sorprendido.  
-Parece autentica... - musito la señora no muy convencida  
-Lo es, tal vez quiera otra identificación - Jenny comenzo a buscar en sus ropas  
-No, no esta bien. La pregunta es, ¿Porque vienes de intercambio?  
-Un experimento que estan haciendo las dos preparatorias, de mi ciudad y la de Miguel. Un estudiante de aquí ira a Monterrey y yo vine aca a Guadalajara. Miguel se ofrecio gustoso a aceptar a tal estudiante  
-Tu hiciste eso - dijo la señora - ¿Haciendo favores a la escuela?  
-Ya ves!! Tienes un buen hijito [De la que me salve!!]  
-Pero ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? - dijo Ulises  
-Pues era una sorpresa y no sabía cuando iba a venir hasta ahora. Llego justo hoy en la tarde, luego de que se fueron  
-Ya veo. Esta bien - la señora sonrio aliviada - ven, te llevare al estudio, allí tenemos una cama  
-Es muy amable señora - sonrio la Video Girl. Tan pronto las dos desaparecieron trás el estudio, Miguel agarro del cuello a Ulises y lo llevo a la pieza de ambos  
-Escucha atentamente y no digas nada - le dijo en voz baja - tienes que confíar en mí  
-Lo sabía, ella no es de Monterrey...¿De donde es? - señalo al otro lado  
-Mira el DVD...  
-¿Y que tiene de malo?  
-Zonzo, ve el marcador!  
Ulises ajusto su vista y vio que marcaba 710 horas  
-Que demo...!! - suspiro  
-Así es - tomo la caja - ella salió de aquí. Dice que estara conmigo un mes por ser de corazón puro  
-¿Tú? - suspiro Ulises y se dejo caer en la cama muerto de risa  
-¿Acaso insinuas otra cosa?  
-No la insinuo - señalo a Miguel - si no la afirmo - y continuo ríendo.  
-Entonces no dirás nada  
-"Tonto" - se señalo la boca - "Soy mudo recuerdas"  
-Pues no te atrevas ni a decirlo a señas o me la pagaras!  
-"Esta bien" - asintió - y ahora"  
-No lo sé, pero al menos sacare provecho de esto - se froto las manos.  
-No cometás alguna tontería  
-Claro que no lo hare - comenzo a imaginar cosas - claro que no!!  
-M-Mamá - alcanzo a decir Ulises y rapidamente Miguel se le lanzo encima  
-Abres tu bocota y no respondo!  
-"Que agresivo" - mostro la boca Ulises  
-Pues no me provoques! - lo levanto  
-"No dire nada, si también me dejas participar"  
-Hey! - lo señalo - mira quien es el aprovechado!  
-"Muy gracioso y ahora bro?"  
-Chicos - dijo la señora - vengan a cenar...  
-Ya vamos!! - Miguel y Ulises salieron y oyeron que alguien se duchaba  
-Jenny se esta bañando? - musito Miguel  
-Sí, dice que llego muy exhausta del viaje de Monterrey y quería tomar un baño  
-Ya veo - Miguel sintió un jalón de la camiseta. Se volvio y era su hermano examinando algo en el estudio  
-Ora pervertido - murmuro...  
-"Ven a ver" - señalo una especie de maleta muy rara. Al abrirla, tenía toda clase de ropa  
-De donde demonios saco eso?  
-"No lo sé, igual que la tarjeta, ¿No sera maga?"  
-Creo que sí...Vamos, ya esta terminando de bañarse... - Miguel y Ulises cerraron la maleta y se fueron al comedor.

-No hay azúcar? - pregunto Miguel mientras miraba el azucarero vacío  
-Creo que la deje en el estudio, con esto de la chica del intercambio, se me olvido totalmente, ¿Quieres ir por ella?  
-Enterado comandante! -Miguel se levanto y fue rápidamente al estudio. Oyo todavía el agua correr dentro del baño, así que comenzo a buscar dentro de la habitación. Entonces noto que la regadera cesaba.  
-Demonios! - penso - tengo que salir de aquí - vio entonces la azúcar en la mesita de noche, la tomo rapidamente, pero entonces se abrió la puerta y una silueta femenina salió  
-Con un... - se lanzo abajo de la cama antes que Jenny pudiera verlo. Allí oía una canción que tareada la chica

_Comunicación sin emoción  
una voz en off con expresión deforme  
busco algo que me saque este mareo  
busco calor en esa imagen de video_

Nada, nada personal  
nada, nada personal

Ella no puede pensar, esta aburrida  
de tanto simular cayó dormida  
busco en TV algún mensaje entre líneas  
busco alguien que sacuda mi cabeza  
y no encuentro nada, nada

Nada personal  
nada, nada personal  
nada especial

Sinceramente  
sería tan bueno tocarte  
pero es inútil, tu cuerpo es de látex  
y no siento nada

Nada personal  
nada, nada personal

Miguel no podía negar que la chica cantaba bastante bien. ¿Pero rock ochentero?  
-Bien - se oyo el ruido del maletín - que me pondré?  
-Si me descubren - penso el chico - estare en problemas  
Entonces sintió algo que pasaba por su mano. Era una araña pequeña. Tuvo ganas de gritar, pero mejor aguanto a que el aracnido pasara sin pícarle.  
-Uff - suspiro al ver que la cosa se había ido rapidamente. Entonces vio algo que caía...era una toalla de baño  
-Glup!! - penso - esta desnuda!!!  
-Nada personal...nada - canturreaba Jenny. Miguel comenzo a latirle el corazón tan fuerte que sentía que Jenny podría escucharlo. Entonces de repente, algo lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo dejo noqueado.  
-Que pasa? - dijo la señora - se tarda mucho...  
Ulises simplemente se encogio de hombros  
-Hola Señora García - se presento Jenny con el pelo algo mojado - perdone la tardanza  
-No hay problema, oye, no viste a Miguel?  
-Nop, ¿Porque? Si quiere voy a buscarlo  
-"Espera" - sonrio Ulises - "Yo ire"  
Jenny asintió y el chico salió disparado al cuarto. Comenzo a buscar pero Mike no estaba, hasta que oyo un gemido debajo de la cama. Se agacho y vio a su hermano con chichón en la frente  
-"¿Que paso?"  
-Que esperabas, casi me descubre...  
-Eres un...  
-Pervertido" - le dijo su hermano  
-Di lo que quieras, pero soy inocente, como una blanca palomita  
-¡Ulises, Miguel! - grito la señora - vengan!!  
-Bueno, al menos me salve de esta - Miguel fue rapidamente. Luego de cenar, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación. Miguel y Ulises platicaban sobre lo sucedido cuando alguien toco a la puerta  
-Abran - se oyo - soy Jenny  
-Pasa - sonrio Miguel. Jenny abrio y se sento a lado del chico. Luego le tiro un pellizco  
-Porque hiciste eso? - dijo con una lágrima  
-¿Crees que no sabía que estabas en la habitación?  
-Pervertido" - le dijo a señas Ulises  
-No fue con intención, bueno...me dio curiosidad y...bah!!  
-"A proposito, ya se tu secreto"  
-¿Que dijo? - Jenny miro curiosa al hermano de Miguel  
-Dice que ya te conoce, que no lo engañas  
-Ya me lo imaginaba, al menos tu hermano es más listo que tú  
-Presumida - espeto Miguel - a proposito, ¿Como hiciste para aparecer todo eso?  
-¿Como? - entonces trono un dedo y aparecio una maleta con cosmeticos - ¿Se refieren a esto?  
-Sí, yo sabía que una DVD girl no sabe usar magia  
-Pues aquí en América somos diferentes, han visto el programa de mi bella genio?  
-Esa antiguedad - murmuro Miguel - solo por canal de paga se ve.  
-Pero yo solo puedo conceder 3 cosas por día. En este caso fue la ropa, la credencial y la caja de cosméticos  
-Pudiste haberme concedido un Nintendo Wii y a cambio traes una caja de cosméticos!!  
-Oye, una DVD girl debe verse bien...especialmente que mañana voy a la escuela contigo  
-¿Mande? - Miguel entono esa frase tan conocida  
-Sí Yokoshima - sonrio Jenny - mañana ire contigo  
-"Cosas en las que te metes Miguel" - dijo Ulises  
-Sí Miguel - sonrio Jenny - tu DVD girl te seguira y servira a todas partes  
-Aja ¿Entonces porque no hiciste la cena?  
-Porque no empieza mi jornada hasta mañana, sabes, tenemos sindicatos  
-Toda una comunista - suspiro Miguel - bien, te dejare ir, solo si me concedes un ferrari.  
-No puedo hacer eso. Tiene que ser algo más ético...  
-Me hablas de ética y de sindicatos, parece que mencionas a Dios y al diablo al mismo tiempo  
-Oye, que querías? Esas son las reglas - se comenzo a delinear la ceja - me veo bonita así?  
-Sí..digo no...digo Sí!!! - exclamo Miguel - deja de evadir las cosas!!  
-Oye, no te enojes, te va dar un ataque...  
-Al diablo!! Soy tu amo y hazme caso!!!  
Jenny puso cara de seriedad, metió el delineador y cerro la maleta  
-¿Que haces?  
-Me voy, no estoy aquí para que sea una esclava  
-Oye, pero dijiste que me servirias  
-Pero no soy tu sirviente personal ni tu esclava, acaso no has escuchado de la revolución femenina  
-Claro que sí, pero tu me desesperas  
-Tu también... - los dos se miraron con gesto de enojo. Ulises sonrio  
-"Creo que se gustan" - dijo.  
-What!! Que dijo!!  
-No lo sé, lo hizo muy rápido  
-"Dije que dejen de pelear y discutir, pueden descubrirnos"  
-Ya veo - tradujo Miguel no muy convencido  
-Veo que tienes muchos videos de anime - Jenny vio algunos DVDs en una repisa  
-Sí, tengo desde Dragon Ball hasta Vampire Knight.  
-A mí me fascina la animación japonesa - sonrio la chica  
-Pero no entiendo, a poco existen las DVD girl como en el manga de M. Katsura  
-Bueno, dicen que el tal Katsura se inspiro en nosotras. Una compañera una vez lo visito  
-Ya veo - dijo Miguel - y hay otros chicos como yo  
-No muchos, ya no hay gente con corazón puro en estos días.  
-Hey - Ulises miro el marcador - "Oigan, ocurrira lo mismo que en el video"  
-A que se refieren?  
Ulises y Miguel se miraron. Jenny se volvio y vio el control del DVD a 5 m de los 3. Los chicos vieron a Jenny con mirada de Clint Eastwood. Ella les devolvio el gesto. Se hizo un momento de tensión  
-Ahora!!! - los 3 se lanzaron sobre el control. Se desato una batalla donde al final, el control rodo al otro lado del cuarto  
-Es mío!! - Miguel se deslizo sobre él  
-No tan rápido - Jenny se lanzo sobre Miguel desde la cama y le cayo encima. El control se movio más hacia la puerta, donde Ulises ya recuperado se lanzo sobre él  
-Lo tengo y" - se volvio hacia donde estaban Jenny seguía encima de Miguel. Los dos se quedaron mirandose a los ojos.  
-Pero que... - Jenny se levanto y se ruborizo al máximo. Miguel también mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Ulises no pudo evitar sonreír  
-Perdona - le dijo Miguel - no fue intencional  
-No, fue culpa mía  
-O-oigan - se oyo atrás. Los dos se volvieron. Ulises tenía el control en su poder  
-"Play time"  
-¿Que dijo?  
Antes que Miguel contestara, Ulises apretó el botón de slow y Jenny comenzo a hablar lentamente  
-A--a---a---u---u----u---x---x---x---i---l----i---o - decía a velocidad de tortuga - D---d----e---j---a------d---e----h---a---c---e---r-----e---s---o  
-Ulises - murmuro Miguel - dame eso  
-No tan rápido - dijo el chico y apreto el de Forward. Jenny se movia a velocidad incontrolable y decía incohorencias.  
-Ulises!!! - rugio Miguel  
-Ahora otra vez esa escena - El chico apreto reward y retrocedio a Jenny hasta el momento que estaba encima de Miguel, que al estar sentado, la chica le cayo encima. Los dos volvieron a la posición original  
-Pausa - señalo y contemplo a los dos estar rojos de verguenza en tal posición  
-Lo siento - dijo Jenny - no puedo moverme...no es a proposito!!  
-Lo sé - dijo Miguel - ese me las pagará!!!  
-Oh - Ulises vió su reloj - "Es tarde, ahora vengo..." - dejo el control arriba del televisor y se fue a lavar los dientes  
-Espera cretino! - le grito Miguel - ven aca!!  
-Shh!! sí tu mamá nos ve así, va a armarse una bronca tremenda  
-Ya lo creo - Miguel desvió la mirada. No quería seguir tan cerca de Jenny. Lo hacía sentirse incomodo pero a la vez lo disfrutaba bastante. No por algo, la talla B que ostentaba, según sus cálculos, le daba muchos..privilegios  
-¿Que hacemos?  
-No lo sé, que tal si rodamos  
-No puedo, uno de mis brazos esta en el piso, podría lastimarme si lo hacemos  
-Ya veo...tratare de levantarme - Miguel trato de apoyarse, pero no pudo...  
-No funciono, el problema soy yo - dijo la chica - estoy rígida como una piedra  
-Y si lanzamos algo para que el control se caiga...  
-Podría caer y ponerse stop, ese es el problema  
-Pues corremos el riesgo, alguien puede venir ahora...  
-En eso te apoyo - dijo Jenny - saca una pluma que tengo en mi bolsillo  
-Esta - Miguel metio la mano en el bolsillo de Jenny que estaba demasiado sonrojada - upss, lo siento, no..yo..  
-No importa, ahora lanzala hacia el control, no lo puso en buena posición  
-Bien, aquí - Miguel lanzo la pluma y le dio justo al control. Este cayo al suelo y rodo cerca de ellos. Jenny había cerrado los ojos para esperar lo peor  
-Funciono - sonrio Miguel - ahora es cosa de acercarnos  
-Que bueno - Jenny abrió los ojos. La *pareja* se arrastro hacia el control. Miguel estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero alguien se le adelanto  
-Vaya - era Ulises - así que lo quieren"  
-Ya dejanos!! - suplicaron los dos  
Ulises asintió y entonces quitó la pausa. Tan pronto se levanto Miguel, comenzo a estrangular a su hermano  
-Vas a morir!! - exclamaba - y no puedes pedir auxilio, jajaja!  
-Tranquilo! - lo detuvo Jenny - solo fue una broma  
-Esta bien, pero esto se lava con sangre, me cae!! - Miguel solto a su hermano que se cayo al suelo casi morado y tomandose del cuello. Sin embargo, Miguel se hincó al nivel de su hermano  
-Buena jugada - le susurro al oído.  
-Pervertido! - Jenny lo golpeo con una almohada. Mientras Miguel se retorcía de dolor, la chica tomo algo de cinta y comenzo a pegar el control a la video, sellando también los controles manuales del DVD  
-Bien, así nadie tratara de apagarme.. - termino su trabajo - me voy a dormir, nos veremos mañana Miguel, que sueñen con los angelitos - le sonrio Jenny y se retiro a su habitación. Tan pronto cerro, Ulises le hizo un "uh" a Miguel  
-Que tratas de insinuar! No paso nada  
-Yo no lo creo  
-Deja de decir locuras y vamonos a dormir, mañana hay escuela  
-"Solo la mencionas para librarte de mí"  
-Ya deja de molestar - Miguel se metió en su cama - a dormir, que mañana es un largo día...

1:15 am de la mañana. Una misteriosa sombra abrio el refrigerador y comenzo a sacar mayonesa, mostaza, jamón, lechuga..  
-Así que eres una glotona nocturna? - se oyo en la oscuridad  
-Miguel! - suspiro mientras terminaba de hacer el sandwich - deja de molestar...solo vine por un bocadillo de media noche  
-Esta bien...oye, bonita pijama  
-Acaso puedes verme - se cubrió asustada y apenada  
-No - se oyo una risita - solo me imagino  
-Pues anda a dormir, y no te atrevas a encender la luz  
-Como quieras, buenas noches...y perdona lo que te dije hoy...  
-No, yo fui la culpable...Buenas noches - sonrió alegremente Jenny. Oyo unos pasos y finalmente el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Jenny solo sonrio mientras degustaba el mañana...los pajaritos cantaban, el sol se asomaba y el ruido de un horrible despertador retumbaba por todo la habitación  
-Shh!! - se tapo con la almohada Miguel - dejen dormir!!!  
-Mike - musito Ulises - a-pagar-lo  
-Eso hare - tomo un zapato de la escuela y lo lanzo contra el reloj mandandolo contra el closet y apagandolo de paso  
-Mucho mejor - Miguel volvio a hundirse en su rica camita cuando escucho un toque de trompeta, al estilo marcial  
-Que!! - se sobresalto - ¿Acaso estoy en el ejercito?  
-No - se oyo a lado de él - pero pronto lo estarás  
-Pero que - Miguel se volteo y vio a Jenny con una trompeta y el uniforme de su escuela - vamos, se hace tarde...  
-Ahh!! - se alarmo - que haces aquí?!!  
-Pues vine a despertarte, que crees?  
-Pero - se tapo con la sabano - no me veas!!  
-Chts..verte que?  
-No te hagas la graciosa  
-No lo soy, solo veo tu pijama - se volvio - vamos a desayunar...a proposito, bonito dibujo de animalitos  
Miguel se sonrojo y se escondió dentro de las sabanas mientras Jenny se carcajeaba.  
-Sera..mejor...ir - tartamudeo Ulises  
-Creo que sí... - Miguel se levanto. Luego de unos minutos, los dos chicos ya estaban en la mesa de la cocina.  
-¿Que raro? - dijo Miguel - Mamá siempre tiene el desayuno preparado  
-"Cierto, que paso?" - pregunto Ulises  
-Es que yo me ofrecí a hacer el desayuno - dijo Jenny asomando su cabeza - ahora estará  
-Hmm, me pregunto que tal cocinara?  
-"No lo sé, pero estoy muerto de hambre"  
-Aquí esta - sirvio unos jugos de naranja y leche. Luego trajo pan y un plato lleno de huevo revueltos, luego frijoles, tortillas, mantequilla, etc.  
-Ah, como me gusta - dijo Miguel - a la mexicana pelao!  
-"Huele bien" - dijo Ulises  
-Bien - se sento Jenny - adelante, a desayunar!  
-Como usted ordene - Ulises y Mike tomaron algo de huevos revueltos con tortilla -Buen provecho!!! - dijeron los dos y le dieron el primer mordizco. Sus caras cambiaron de un saludable color rosa a un verde oscuro.  
-Y bien? - dijo Jenny con una carita dulce - que les parecio?  
Los dos se miraron nuevamente y asintieron.  
-Guagg!!! - escupieron y comenzaron a lavarse la lengua  
-Acaso no les gusto? - pregunto Jenny con aire de inocencia  
-"No es por ofender pero..."  
-Pero cocinas peor que Akane Tendo...esto es veneno para ratas!!  
-Que dijiste!! - exploto Jenny - con tanto trabajo que me costó. Acaso se creen expertos!  
-Es la verdad - musitaron los dos - es la verdad!!  
-Ja, patrañas!! - tomo un poco - ya veran que esta bueno - probo la comida y el rostro de Jenny cambio a morado. Comenzo a vomitar...  
-¡Guacala! - se levanto - esto sabe a perro muerto mezclado con estiercol  
-No tenías que decirlo de esa forma - le salió una gota de sudor a Miguel - esta malo, pero no tanto  
-Que remedio - comenzo a retirar los platos - otra vez a hacerlo!!  
-No, espera - Miguel tomo un plato de frijoles y los probo. El mismo gesto volvió a su cara, pero siguió comiendo.  
-"Sabes que estas loco"  
-Pero..glup..no podemos desperdiciar su comida - siguió a pesar del asco que tenía - esta..glup...bueno  
Jenny sonrió ante el gesto noble de Miguel  
-Tal vez no sea tan malo - penso

Al rato, Ulises se despidió de ellos mientras se dirigía a la secundaria. Curiosamente, pese a su discapacidad, las calificaciones del mencionado eran mucho mejores que de la mayoría.  
-Espero que se porte bien - lo miro Miguel tomar el autobús  
-Te preocupas mucho por tu hermano  
-Sí, bastante - sonrio levemente - ¿Nos vamos?  
-Claro - lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron correr colina abajo, pero Miguel se solto  
-Espera! - exclamo - no podemos llegar así como así  
-Porque no! Soy tu DVD girl  
-Pero no mi novia, has entendido?  
-Ya veo, entonces porque no nos hacemos novios? - pregunto Jenny con inocencia  
-Acaso te falta un tornillo!! Todos en la escuela creen que soy un...  
-Un impopular con las chicas, lo sé, por eso estoy aquí...  
-Bah! No sabes nada! - comenzo a caminar. Jenny se puso a su lado  
-Puedes decir que soy tu prima...  
-Tal vez eso funcione, pero...  
-Pero que?  
-Mira hacia alla - señalo a lo lejos. Jenny levanto la cabeza y vio a un chico correr hacia ellos  
-Hola Miguel, que cuentas y... - llego y se quedo viendo a Jenny - quien es esta hermosura?  
-Te presento a una chica que esta de intercambio en la casa, es Jennifer Alarcón  
-Mucho gusto - sonrió la chica. René estaba como rojo como un tomate  
-¿De intercambio? ¿Entonces irás a nuestra escuela?  
-Sí, porque?  
-Porque el galán más apuesto de toda la preparatoria, te dara una excursión gratis - René saco sus dotes de galán mientras Miguel fruncía el cejo - yo, el deportista número...plam!! - Miguel lo golpeo en la cabeza  
-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no decir idiotez y media? Disculpalo Jenny  
-No hay cuidado, es muy simple...  
-Así es, no me golpees que me vas a volver tonto - le dijo René  
-Guarda silencio, ahora vamonos que llegaremos tarde..  
-Vaya, que rápido te recuperas, luego de lo de Kathy  
-Shh!! - lo calló Miguel  
-Nancy? Quien es ella? - pregunto la chica curiosa  
-Nadie, absolutamente nadie - sonrio nerviosamente Miguel  
-Es una chica que le rompió el corazón a este pobre diablo - se burlo René, pero luego recibió un cabezazo de Miguel que lo dejo por la calle de la amargura.  
-Oye - pregunto Jenny - es cierto eso?  
-Bueno es que... - se sonrojo  
-Vamos - dijo René tirado en el piso - dile que te dejo con el corazón hecho comida para pollos  
-¿Acaso quieres otro? - Miguel se iba a lanzar sobre René, pero lo detuvo Jenny  
-Aja, por eso estoy aquí - sonrio - ahora te ayudare con tu amor pérdido  
-No, yo no necesito eso - se excuso Miguel  
-¿Ayudar? - se levanto René - ¿Porque?  
-Parece que no es tan tonto como parece...  
-Oye lindura, no me ofendas..a proposito, no querrás salir conmigo al cine y... - René volvió a caer, pero por la acción de una bofetada de Jenny  
-Eres un fresco - dijo con aire de importancia - bien, creo que se nos hace tarde  
-Sí - dijo Miguel ya más tranquilo - vamonos  
-Un momento, no se van sin decirme que pasa aquí - se interpuso René - quien es ella? Acaso es una estudiante de intercambio? Tendrá que ver con los ovnis? Es parte de una conspiración del gobierno? Conoce al chupacabras? Es...plam!! - René, para variar, de nuevo estaba en el suelo, tirado por un golpe simultáneo de Miguel y Jenny.  
-Deja de ver a Jaime Maussan y vamonos - le dijo de reojo Miguel.  
-Sniff, esto me las pagaran!!

Mientras, en la escuela, una chica de cabello rubio lloraba dentro del baño para mujeres.  
-Nancy - se oyo atrás de la puerta - estas bien?  
-Sí Daniella - se limpió las lágrimas y salió - estoy perfectamente  
-Yo no lo creo, algo te pasa?  
-No me pasa nada, solo me lástime  
-Acaso fue con Antonio?  
-Sí..digo no, claro que no...  
-Hmm, ya le confesaste lo que sientes verdad?  
-Bueno, no, pero... - Nancy terminó por asentir con la cabeza.  
-Te lo dije! y que paso?  
-Tu te imaginarás  
-Veo que no te acepto, era natural. Le gustas pero solo como amiga  
-No es justo, lo he amado siempre y él no me corresponde, no es justo!  
-Así son los hombres, ahora olvídate de eso y vamos a clases  
-Creo que faltare, no estoy de ánimos para ir a clases...  
-Pero, no te deprimas así por un chico  
-No entiendes, realmente lo amo y yo... - entonces escucharon unos gritos de afuera  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
-No lo sé - se volvio Daniella - será mejor ir a ver  
Nancy tomo su pañuelo, se limpió la cara y salió. Entonces vio a una pareja entrar. Parecían estar discutiendo  
-Ja, porque no dejas que este a tu lado? - gritaba la chica  
-Porque van a pensar otra cosa - dijo el otro. Eran Miguel y Jenny no muy contentos. Seguían discutiendo por la posición de Jenny en la escuela  
-Deja que piensen lo que quieran! Por eso eres así!!  
-No tienes derecho a críticarme!  
-Claro que sí!  
-Esperen - llego René - tenemos que hablar!  
-Tú callate!! - le gritaron Miguel y Jenny.  
-Este chicos...  
-Y ahora que quieres?  
-Vean, ya llegaron - señalo atrás de ellos. Jenny y Miguel se volvieron, estaba toda la escuela observandolos.  
-Oh oh! - se sonrojo Miguel  
-Doble oh oh! - se ruborizo Jenny

Fin del episodio

Segundo capítulo. Es increíble como en estos 10 años de escritor, ha variado bastante el estílo que tenía a un principio, desde aquel lejano diciembre de 1998.  
Dejando las abueladas XD, la canción que incluí, es "nada personal" de Soda Stereo.  
Agradecimiento a Ana, que mando un buen review. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
